1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply technique of the battery, especially to a power supply method with parallel-connected batteries applied to a direct current panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
The power plant or the substation generally adopts the direct current panel to serve as an electric power operating source. Wherein, the direct current panel substantially consists of a charging module and a battery set formed by multiple serially connected batteries. Conventionally, eighteen 12V batteries (or 108 single batteries) serially connected to form a 220V voltage, and nine 12V batteries (or 54 single batteries) serially connected to form a 110V voltage. Wherein, connected to the external mains electricity, the charging module provides a load with electricity and concurrently charges the battery set. Whereas, without the external mains electricity, the charging module is incapable of providing the load with electricity, thereby allowing the battery set to supply electricity to the load.
Although such direct current panel is able to provide a stable and incessant direct current to the load even if it is out of electricity, some shortcomings still exist in such invention:
First, if any one of the batteries breaks down, the power supply of the entire battery set will be influenced while the power failure happens; namely, the direct current panel cannot provide with a regular direct current voltage, thereby resulting in a hidden risk.
Second, since the battery set substantially comprises multiple batteries serially connected together, the inspection directed on each individual battery is quite inconvenient, which largely increases the workload during the related maintenance.
Third, in view of the multiple serially connected batteries, the combining manner thereof is somewhat limited. Thus, the price of the conventional direct current panel is high, thence incurring a high investing cost.
Obviously, the aforementioned inconvenience mainly results from the serially connected batteries. Therefore, an improvement is needed.
Accordingly, the inventor deliberates a power supply method with parallel-connected batteries to settle the existing problems.